1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, a transmission terminal and a method of transmitting a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote conference system is known as one style of a transmission system connected with a network.
In such a remote conference system, a video distribution server distributes video data and sound data to respective transmission terminals.